spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 112: Leaving Gracklestugh
=Kapitola 112: Leaving Gracklestugh= Hrdinové se setkávají se zbytkem své skupiny o pár zatáček dále. May’Tana vystoupí ze stínu a obejme Abdula který je z toho lehce rozpačitý. Skupina pokračuje ještě nějakou dobu aby si mohla být jistá a pak se uloží ke spánku. Druhý den hrdinové vyrážejí na cestu. May’Tana jim ukazuje jak funguje mapa kterou dostali od Ylsy Hemstack. Je to série šipek které ukazují různými směry. Vždy když přijde odbočka, je potřeba se podívat jestli jí použít nebude. Skupina míjí trojici odboček doleva, jednu doprava a pak na křižovatce podle mapy volí cestu vlevo. Mapa také obsahuje několik rad jak se vypořádat s problémy cestou. Jako první se zdá velký stalagnát v centru cesty. Podle mapy ho mají obejít zprava a všichni tak udělají. Nikdo nemá zájem zjišťovat co by se stalo kdyby pokyny nedodrželi. O několik odboček později je čeká sad hub. Sad Hub Fungal Forest and Stirges Hrdinové rozdělávají oheň. May’Tana skupině představuje jejich nové pavouky jako Trist’ree, Xarrona a Xunduse. Stool s Rumpadumpem jedou na velkém pavoukovi, Xarron veze zásoby a Xundus dračí vejce. Zbytek jejich zásob je v batozích a na vozíku který veze alchymistické zásoby a další bedny od šedých duchů a z lodě. Grill se veze na Xarronovi vedle zásob. Skupina táboří a Faces sleduje pravidelnost Zurkhwoodu v jeskyni. Jedná se s jistotou o jakýsi sad. To jak jsou ale houby přerostlé dává dojem že ho již dlouho nikdo nekácel. Arthur prohlíží mapu a má lehký strach z obrázku na kterém jsou namalované Stirges. Ať už však hrdinové poslouchají a koukají jak chtějí, nikdo z nich krev sající bytosti nevidí. Nakonec se skupina nají a May’Tana vypustí pavouky aby mohli lovit. Velká pavoučice vyleze nad jejich hlavy a dvojice samečků se usadí na Zurkhwoodech kolem ní. Hrdinové se uloží ke spánku a Faces při své hlídce sleduje jak pavouci s děsivou přesností a silou přeskakují obrovské vzdálenosti mezi houbami a chytají Stirges na své nohy. Gas and Echo Chamber Druhého dne hrdinové vyrážejí na cestu. Projdou několik odboček a přejdou přes malý most který se drží nad jedním z přítoků Darklaku. Následuje caverna u které je v mapě značka zákazu dýchaní nosem. Faces vyráží jako první a Abdul ho následuje. Malé kamínky které se hýbají mezi prasklinami v zemi ukazují že se opravdu jedná o cavernu plnou plynu. Díky mapě cesta proběhne v pořádku a hrdinové pokračují dále. O několik odboček dál za křižovatkou je mapa varuje aby zůstali v tichosti. Echo Chamber Abdulova zkouška ukazuje nemilou věc. Hlas se v caverně odráží od stěn a neustále zesiluje. Hrdinové čekají dobrou hodinu než zvuk dosáhne síly ve které je zranitelný pro uši. Udělají pár kroků zpět a pak sledují jak zvuk spustí lavinu která zasype celou kavernu a svým zvukem a pádem přeruší zacyklení zvuku. Hrdinové se domlouvají co dále a Arthur mezitím pomocí svých svítících kamenů zkusí najít cestu ven na druhé straně jeskyně. Průchod nalezne, ale jeho kámen znovu spustí sérii zvuků. O pár hodin později je skupina připravena projít. May’Tana pomáhá Pass Without Trace a skupina vyrazí skrze cavernu. Jejich kroky se začínají odrážet od stěn a všichni se dají do běhu. Nakonec se jim podaří přeběhnout včas aniž by byl kdokoliv zraněn. Stool který málem spadl ze svého pavouka je lehce vyděšený. Abdul se z tunelu otočí zpět do jeskyně a pošle do ní nadávku v trpasličtině posílenou Traumathurgií. Řev okamžitě spustí lavinu. Hrdinové pokračují dále a rozluští další symbol v mapě který jim naznačuje že mají cestovat nahoru. O několik hodin později dorážejí na místo kde je symbol pro táboření. The Two Towers Tower cavern without Towers Dvojice věží na stranách velké caverny tvoří prostor pro bránu která nikdy nestála. Hrdinové se dle mapy ubytují na zemi mezi věžemi a začínají jíst. Zdá se, že jim jejich zásoby vystačí pokud se něco nestane. Arthur vybaluje svou alchymistickou sadu a prozkoumává zápisky Lorthia, Alchymisty šedých duchů. Jimjar sestřeluje ohnivého brouka svítícího na stěně a skupina se podivuje nad nápisem na jeho krunýři: “Property of Annarei”. May’Tana se mezitím rozhodne prozkoumat věže. Abdul který je studuje již od jejich příchodu je zmatený tím že do nich nikde není vstup a je si jistý že musí být ve skále. May na velké pavoučici přejede přes cimbuří věže a vstoupí dovnitř. Uvnitř na ní kromě kostlivce a plesnivé deky čeká kulatá místnost bez dveří. Drow elfka to posílá na chat a uvádí zbytek skupiny ve zmatení. O chvilku později nachází tajné padací dveře které vedou do podzemí. To stačí aby to vzbudilo Facesův zájem. Hrdinové mu pomůžou přes velkou zeď a on vyráží dolů za May’Tanou. S tou se mezitím utrhl žebřík a dopadl tvrdě na zem. Setkává se s robotem na Téčku chodeb které spojuje obě věže. Třetí tunel míří směrem odkud přišli. Dvojice tunelem pokračuje dlouhou hodinu až k záplavě pavučin kde se rozhodnou otočit. Faces cestou zpět vypráví May’Taně příběh o dvou milencích a Abdul v táboře úžasne nad Duergarskou hloupostí a dedikací. Jestli se neplete tak tunel opravdu vede zpět do Gracklestughu a věže nemají dveře aby neměly slabé místo. Arthur mezitím v rozložených Alchymistických aparátech nalezl Lorthiovy poznámky k tématu které je mu velice blízké. Poznámky Alchymisty Šedých Duchů Hrdinové otrávení Arthurovým zdržovaním ohledně Alchymie a odmítají mu knihu přeložit. Den zpět Arthur vůbec nespal a pak musel jet na Pavoučici aby cestu zvládl. Nakonec se Abdul rozhodne vyměnit překlad za to že se čaroděj dnes vyspí. Arthur souhlasí a stráví celou hlídku přepisováním věcí v deníku a děláním úprav. The Well Druhého dne se hrdinové vypraví zpět na cestu. O několik odboček dál je čeká cesta tunelem plným platform po kterých musí klesat. Všichni opatrně sestupují po krápnících až dosáhnou na dno tunelu. Cesta pokračuje ještě kousek a pak končí. V centru tunelu je velká studna. Hrdinové obklopí studnu a je to May’Tana kdo si uvědomí že její zrak končí mnohem dříve než by měl. Ve studně je trvale nacastěný Darkness. Abdul rumpálem vytáhne velký hák a May’Tana se skrze temnotu nechá spustit dolů. O chvilku později temnota pomine a on sestoupí světlem do velké caverny. Underdark Well Pokusí se zavolat nahoru, ale zvuk k hrdinům nedorazí, zpráva přes Chat funguje a Arthur odtuší že kromě temnoty musí ve studně být také silence. Potom pomalu začne skládat svůj vozík tak aby se dal zavěsit za velký hák. Hrdinové se spouští dolů studnou a studují novou jeskyni. Je s ní něco špatně. Faces si prohlíží mrtvolu Troglodyta a Abdul studuje kámen který napovídá že se zde objevilo něco obrovského. Je to až Arthurův nález rozdrceného tabletu a kamene který hrdiny utvrdí v tom že se právě dostali na místo kam před několika desítkami dnů odeslali Demogorgonu. Vše se potvrdí když Faces na mrtvole Troglodytky nalezne její průkaz Society of Briliance. Hrdinové pokračují tunelem dále a narážejí na něco čemu cestovatelé Underdarkem říkají hřeben. Spousta tunelů opouští hlavní cestu jedním směrem. Na druhé straně jsou znaky hub. Faces udělá pár kroků do tunelu který vybral Arthur. Mech po zdech se začne nepříjemně zvedat a oba tunel rychle opustí. Nakonec se jim podaří zvolit správný tunel a pokračují dále. Mapa sedí. Crystal Cavern Unavená družina prochází místem kde je mapa varuje ohledně jejich zraku. Bílý Faerzress naplní jejich tunel a Arthur se zájmem sleduje jak se magie v kameni posouvá. Čára odělující normální jeskyni od té očarovaná za chvilku urazí téměř centimetr od jeho palce. Tunel před nimi září bílou barvou a May’Tana hrdiny varuje ohledně zraku. Před nimi se nachází velká caverna a hrdinové chvilku mají dojem že vidí Derra. Crystal Cavern Abdul který je vepředu sleduje bílé krystaly jen krátký moment než Faerzress proletí skrze celou jeskyni a krystaly blesknou ostrým světlem které trpaslíka nechá slepého. Udělá pár kroků zpět a otočí se. O chvilku později se mu zrak vrací. Hrdinové si přehodí přes oči látku a s pohledem upřeným do země velice opatrně a pomalu postupují skrze jeskyni. May’Tana přemýšlí jestli takhle ostré světlo bude i na povrchu, ale reakce Abdula i ostatních jí utvrzuje v tom že to tak být nemůže. Nakonec hrdinové cavernu opustí a pokračují Faerzressem dále. Všichni si uvědomují že v něm spát nechtějí ačkoliv Arthur hlasuje pro. Underdark Ledges and Dripping Water O hodinu později se skupině podaří opustit Faerzress a pokračují ještě kousek podle mapy. Osmistopový tunel eventuelně získá prasklinu ve svém stropu a mapa jí navrhuje jako místo na spaní. Skupina pomůže nahoru Jimjarovi který přes chat vysvětluje že se tunel a praklina opakují nahoře znovu. Hrdinové se protáhnou vzhůru ale jejich výbava a pavouci musí zůstat pod praklinou. Jimjar vystoupá ještě pár pater aby zjistil že se nikam nedostává. Skupina se rozhodne spát na první příčce a Abdul vysvětluje jak jeskyně vznikla, setkání dvou stěn pokrytých římsami vytvořilo tuto pár centimetrů širokou a několik kilometrů dlouhou rokli. Hrdinové pomalu usínají a May’tana je nervózní z pavouků pod nimi. Abdul si předělává své brnění aby měl více volnosti. Sundavá pláty rukou a celkově místa kde se full place potkává v kloubech. Když skončí zůstane mu na zemi několik pásků a spojovacích dílků které určitě k ničemu nejsou. Faces který drží první hlídku po chvilce zaslechne kapání vody na kámen které přichází odněkud z vrchu. Warforged poslouchá jak se zvuk pomalu mění na kapání do vody. Ve chvíli kdy začne slyšet kapání do vody a další kapání na kámen začne skupinu budit. Ze strachu z příchodu velké vody zezhora rozespalá skupina jen velice nerada balí svůj tábor a vyrážejí dále. O tři hodiny později opustí dvojici průrv a začínají táboř v místě kde se rokle rozšiřuje. Dalšího dne skupina pokračuje v cestě a vyhýbá se místu které je v mapě označené jako past. O pár chvil později dorážejí na místo které má v mapě snad osm záznamů. Silken Paths Pavučiny napojené na zeď Tunel končí v obrovské rokli kompletně plné pavučin. Druhá strana není vidět a pavučiny zakrývají i dno a strany rokle. Hrdinové se zastavují a zkoumají mapu zatímco Abdul kouká po pavučinách. V mapě jsou zakreslené věci jako zákaz křiku, ohně, otevírání pokladů a spaní. Dále dvacet mincí a dvojice podivných hlav. Značka kterou hrdinové určí jako boj a pavouci. Abdulova zkouška mezitím dopadla tak jak čekal, jeho kovová bota se přilepila na pavučinu. Hrdinové ho otrhnou a on si prohlíží své brnění. Faces se rozhlíží po tunelu a všimne si provázku který kouká z tunelu vzhůru. Zatáhne za něj a ozve se zvon. Všichni se vyděsí a čekají co se stane. Chvilku se nic neděje a pak se objeví dvojice humanoidů. Mají žluté pokožky a roztažené ruce. Jeden je menší a druhý za ním má protáhlý obličej. Pomocí rukou udržují balanc a sjíždějí po pavučinách směrem k tunelu. “Pozóóóóóór!” Křičí menší z nich a Faces tak tak uhybá jak dvojice seskakuje. May’Tana si je okamžitě spojuje s dvojicí hlav nakreslených v její mapě. Yuk Yuk and Spiderbait Web Surfers se představí a velice rychle vysvětlují skupině že chtějí peníze a že jsou průvodci a další věci. Jen tak mezi slovy zničeho nic Yuk Yuk zařve “Strkačky!” a srazí Spiderbaita z ochozu. Ten se nestihne chytit a propadne dobrých dvacet stop na pavučinu dole. Hrdinové sledují malého goblina jak se opakovaně vystavuje nebezpečí, balancuje na hraně tunelu a dokonce se nechá napadnout chapadly z May’Taniny hole. Mezitím se vrací Spiderbait a pomalým hlasem vysvětluje Arthurovi že se musí nechat namazat. Arthur který dvojici Adrenalinových závisláků nemá problém věřit se od Yuk Yuk nechává kompletně natřít hromadou sádla kterou Goblin vytáhl bůhví odkud. Dvojice si bere svůj poplatek který je o deset mincí vyšší než je psáno prý z důvodu výskytu démonů a pak hrdinové vybírají “Twist”. Prý to bez nějaké srandy nemá smysl. May’Tana která chytře pochopila že goblini nerozeznávají mince kouká do mapy a ihned se snaží zabránit věcem které jsou tam psané. Nakonec hrdinové s Yuk Yukem o Twist hrají Piratské Kostky. Spiderbait mezitím usl. Mezi možnosti patří Oheň proti kterému se ohradila i dvojice goblinu, že prý nechtějí přijít o prácoviště, Pískačky, Strkačky, Slepouni a Facesovo otevírání pokladů. Výherce je nakonec May’Tana která hrála za strkačky. May’Tana protestuje proti sádlu a oleji a rozhodne se že pojede na pavoučici. Stool je převelen na Xarrona a Arthur si skládá svůj vozík na záda. Zbytek nákladu si hrdinové rozdělí a Abdul nakonec nese velkou bednu zásob ve svém batohu. Hrdinové Goblinům zaplatí a vyrážejí přes pavučiny. Web Strings Silken Paths se skládají velkých hubů kde se pavučiny potkávají ze všech směrů. Goblini vysvětlují že pavučiny vedou několik mil na druhou stranu. Podle mapy se určí místo kam hrdinové chtějí. Cesta bude trvat celý den a budou celou dobu klesat. Hned v prvním hubu kde se pavučinová vlákna potkávají jsou hrdinové napadeni sedmi obřími pavouky. Boj probíhá celkem v pohodě a Goblini mají tu drzost u něj hrát Strkačky. Jimjar padá dolů čtyřicet stop a zbytek se vypořádává s pavouky. Faces lečí Spiderbaita a strká do Yuk Yuka který se ale drží. Spiderbait který přeskočí mezi vlákna potom strčí do Facese a chvilku se řeší že se oplatky nepečou. Yuk Yuk navzdory May’Taniným protestům křičí na Jimjara že se sejdou v dalším hubu a potom Drow elfku uklidňuje že křik je nevadí, jen si musejí dát pozor na Maminku. Silken Paths Spider V centru dalšího hubu na hrdiny čeká velká truhla. Yuk Yuk i Spiderbait jí ve skluzu objíždějí a Faces se v poslední chvíli vyhýbá velkým čelistem které truhle narostou když se k ní přiblíží. Mymic. Cesta přes pavučiny trvá mnoho hodin a hrdinové zahlédnou mnoho dalších pavouků. V jednu chvilku se s hrdiny přetrhne jejich pavučina, ale všichni zvládnou přeskočit na vedlejší vlákna. Arthur který dopadá dolů je navigován do dalšího hubu. O několik hubů později ukazuje Yuk Yuk na skupinu Drow-elfů. Drow elfkská priestka, trojice Drowů a čtveřice Quaggothů cestuje přes pavučiny směrem do stejného hubu. Quaggothi lezou po pavučinách jako opice a Drowům se nedá upřít ladnost se kterou se po pavučinách pohybují. “Ňáký kámoši jo?” Ptá se Yuk Yuk May’Tany. “Ne…” Odpovídá Faces Yuk Yukovi se objeví lišácký úsměv na tváři. “Řezačky?” Zeptá se Spiderbaita zatímco mu svítí oči. Spiderbaitovi se oči rozzáří také. “Řezačky!” Souhlasí větší goblin. O chvilu později již polovinu Drowské skupiny padá k zemi zatímco zbytek letí držíc se uříznuté pavučiny na druhou stranu jeskyně. Hrdinové pokračují další hodinu mezi huby a až přijedou do jednoho kde na Yuk Yuka okamžitě zaútočí podivný tvor. “Kloboukýýýýý!!” Křičí malý Goblin zatímco do něj zezadu strká Spiderbait. Hrdinové sledují dvojici tvorů kteří se snášejí do pavučiny. Darkmantles Yuk Yuk a Spiderbait kteří do hubu dorazili jako první se rozdělují na dvě strany a za nimi přijíždějí Arthur s Abdulem kteří se rozdělují podle goblinů. Jeden z Darkmantlů okamžitě útočí na Abdula zatímco druhý pronásleduje Spiderbaita. Do velkého goblina se zapíchne šipka od Jimjara který se na dálku omlouvá. Urážka od Facese se mine účinkem a Warforged sleduje jak se ze zadu blíží May’Tana na pavoucích. Malcan vedle něj se odmítá do hubu přiblížit. Abdul sleduje jak tvor nalepí na jeho helmu a pokusí se jí zmáčknout. Ihned potom celou pavučinu naplní tma. Dvojice darkmantlů ze sebe vyšlou temnotu která okamžitě naplní celý hub. Arthur pomáhá Spiderbaitovi sundat tvora z hlavy zatímco do něj Yuk Yuk zaráží svou dýku.. Faces vstoupí do tmy, ale není schopný vidět ani na krok a proto pomoci. Z centru pavučiny se ozývají údery. Zmatení Darkmantlů zapůsobí na Abdula a ten místo aby si helmu sundal mlátí do Darkmantla na své hlavě páčidlem. May’Tana sleduje jak Malcan s Jimjarem mizí v temnotě a poslouchá zvuk bitvy z černého mraku před sebou. Vedle Arthura se ozve nepříjemné prasknutí jak Darkmantle něco zlomil Spiderbaitovi a než stihne čaroděj zareagovat zaslechne výkřik “Strkačky!”. Jimjarova šipka najde své místo v Darkmantlovi a Arthur sleduje jak o chvilku později temnota na jeho části pavučiny zmizí pod ním. Spiderbait sletěl dolů. Na druhé straně pavučiny se Darkmantle dostal přes Abudlovu helmu až k jeho hlavě a začiná ho dusit a tlačit. Zmatený Abdul vše popisuje na Společný chat a Arthur s Yuk Yukem mu vyrážejí na pomoc. Silné kouzlo spálí jak klobouk tak jeho nositele. Faces stále nic nevidí a čaroděj s goblinem při útocích na klobouk zraňují i Abdula. Ten udělá chybný krok a propadne pavučinou. Faces sleduje jak temnota spadla dolů a Jimjar vedle něj míří dolů skrze pavučiny na kterých stojí Arthur s umírajícím Yuk Yukem. Darkmantle Attack Arthur skočí dolů zatímco zbytek hrdinů doráží k pavučině. Faces healuje Yuk Yuk v poslední chvíli. Abdul který si začíná uvědomovat že mu jde o krk se pokusí Darkmantla zbavit. Úder páčidlem sice monstrum zraní, ale Abdul sám málem omdlí. Darkmantle se ho však drží silně. Nepříjemné praknutí je jasnou známkou toho že trpaslíkovi dochází čas. Spiderbait mezitím umírá na pavučině na kterou doskočil Arthur. Čaroděj nelení a vytahuje z batohu potion který do goblina nalije. Potom se podívá pod sebe, temnota kolem klobouku sedí na pavučině dalších dvacet stop pod ním. May’Tana která vše poslouchá na chatu se nahoře konečně rozhodne jednat. Sleze za pavouka a najde díru v pavučině kterou proskočí dolů. Osud jí však nepřeje a žadnou další pavučinu nepotká a propadne dlouhých osmdesát stop až na dno rokle. Drow elfčino tělo zareaguje však a ona dopadne téměř bez zranění sama překvapena tím co dokázala. Podívá se vzhůru kam se musí vrátit. Její zrak se však zastaví na dně rokle. Mezitím nahoře Abdul sebere poslední sílu a nejsilnější ranou co dokáže praští do své hlavy. Ozve se další nepřijemné praknutí jak ho Darkmantle zmáčknul ve smrtelné křeči. Rána Abdula omráčí a poslední věc co trpaslík cítí než ztratí vědomí je krev která mů stéká po obličeji. To že Darkmantla zabil už nezjistí. Arthur a Faces sledují jak temnota dole pominula. Na síti leží Abdul a krvácí přes pavučiny. Spiderbait vzal roha a Arthur seskakuje dolů. Bezvládné Abdulovo na sobě stále má helmu s mrtvým Darkmantlem kterou se Arthur snaží sundat. Arthurovi se konečně podaří Abdulovi sundat helmu jen aby zjistil že trpaslík je pod ní mrtev. Faces přemýšlí jak se dostat dolů a May’Tanin křik vyděsí Malcana. Leng Spider Queen